


Guilt Trip

by Oscarsings



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Filling in the gaps i guess, I just wanted to make Seymour feel guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarsings/pseuds/Oscarsings
Summary: Orin is dead, Twoey is fed, and Seymour is practically traumatized. How does he deal with the reality of what he's done?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Guilt Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I literally just wanted to make Seymour upset, enjoy

The deed was done, and all that was left of Dr. Scrivello DDS was the rubber apron that Seymour had borrowed to keep the blood from getting on him. 

_ Borrowed? _

Well that was a strange choice of words seeing as Orin wouldn’t be needing it back after all. He wouldn’t be needing  _ anything _ anymore. The man wouldn’t even be needing a casket since his dismembered body was currently being ground up and swallowed by the ravenous  _ thing _ that had dug its roots into the corner of the flower shop. 

It was all just a painful, grisly, bloody blur to naïve little (and now apparently squeamish) Seymour. Somehow he processed none of what had happened, while simultaneously feeling like he was experiencing the scene all too much. It was awful enough having to drag the dentist’s carcass through the backstreets and all the way back to Skid Row, but then to have to find out that he couldn’t just hand him over to Twoey and be done with it? That he had to use his own axe to… to-

_ “Oh god-”  _ Seymour nearly gagged in horror as the macabre memory of Orin’s dismembered corpse burned in his eyes once again. 

Logically, he knew that he was currently staring at that hideous plant as it gleefully licked the blood from it’s vines and laughed from the joy of finally being fed more than droplets from the anemic florist’s slit wrists, but he didn’t  _ see _ that. What he saw was the severed limbs. Bloodied pavement and newspapers. Orin’s  _ grinning  _ head being detached from his shoulders. The way the axe  _ looked _ and  _ felt  _ as it cracked into the bone... 

How could everything have changed so fast? Just two weeks ago he’d felt like the world was ready to cave in on top of the shop at any second. And just a day ago he’d felt like the luckiest guy in town, practically on top of the world aside from a few dizzy spells! He’d been on the radio, Audrey had promised to go help him pick out clothes in public, and best of all? He’d been  _ adopted _ . After all the years of wishing and waiting he finally had some sort of family! 

...but now all of that felt like it hadn’t been real. Those memories felt distant and minuscule compared to what he’d been doing the last few hours. In this moment, as far as Seymour was concerned, the only thing that was real was what he had done. And the only memories he had were of throwing parts of Orin into the gaping hungry mouth of his ticket to a better life.

The longer he reran at the thought of what had happened, the more sick and numb he got. And the more he listened to Audrey ii’s howls of triumph, the more he wanted to  _ scream  _ while simultaneously hoping to stop breathing at all.

But Seymour couldn’t do any of that. All he could do was sit and stare at the horrible sight. At  _ both _ horrible sights.

_‘No. No dont think about that anymore’_. He couldn’t dwell on it any longer. It was getting to be too sickening, he needed to think and look at something else, anything that would stop the horrible slideshow of images from replaying again. Desperately scanning the shop, he tried to find something else to focus on, _‘Maybe some of the normal flowers? Yeah look at the flowers!’_ Those always calmed him down. To the left of _the_ plant were some beautiful zinnias that Audrey had put in the window as display. ‘ _Just focus on those!_ _Don’t think about- yeah that, don’t think about that. Just look how pretty they are! Audrey looked pretty too while she was arranging them… She always looks pretty though. She kept checking her reflection in the mirror, wonder why. Probably to check if the arrangement would look good on the outside too. Well, their reflection looks nice now! So it’s gotta look nice on the outside too.’_

This all seemed to be working quite well! 

Until he looked past the flowers’ reflection. 

Without realizing, he had stopped focusing on the flowers. Instead, Seymour’s gaze had drifted till he was looking at and back at someone he didn’t recognize. 

To put it simply, the man in the window looked like a wreck. Crooked glasses, greasy ruffled hair, tear and sweat stained face, bloodied clothes. Bloody  _ everything _ actually. It had soaked and discolored his hair, smudged all over his face and the broken glasses, and on everything else on him that had been front and center to the hack show. The only thing that wasn’t bloodied were the spots on his clothing that had been covered by Orin’s apron.

...He was still wearing Orin’s apron.

“O-Oh my god-!” Seymour yelped. He shot off the ground and frantically struggled to yank the dripping garment off, the realization that it had been attached to a stiff less than an hour ago had hit him like a train. Not to mention how tight the damn thing was, it felt like he was suddenly suffocating because of it. Once he had managed to yank it off, the sound of Twoey’s mocking laughter hit his ears.

“Feelin’ a little shaken up Krelborn?” 

...For some reason, that struck a particular nerve in Seymour’s gut. 

_ “A little shaken up?” _ He echoed, snapping from the petrified and exhausted stupor, “I-I just chopped up someone and-and watched you swallow him like he was a sandwich of course I’m shaken up!”

“Oh grow a spine.”

“I beg your pardon?!”

“I’m saying strap on a pair and get some thicker skin!” It’s vines slithered around the shop as it spoke, and if Seymour was paying absolutely  _ any _ attention at all he would be able to realize that the vines were  _ much  _ longer than they had been earlier that day. 

“T-This isn’t a time for me to get thicker skin this- this is a time for me to be throwing myself in a looney bin,” he felt himself getting much more worked up the more he thought about it, “for believing I needed to kill someone to make a  _ talking fly trap  _ happy!”

“Would you rather slice yourself up then?” A low growling hum emitted from Twoey before she started laughing again, “You’re such a pansy, blamin’ me now that you’re feelin’ a  _ little _ guilty.”

“Wh- well  **_of course_ ** I’m gonna blame you!” He pointed an accusatory finger at the plant, “You’re the one who made me do it! I didn’t want to kill him!” 

“Now  _ hang on there  _ Krelborn, take a step back. I never  _ made _ you do it.”

“What?! Of course you did! You said-“

“All I said was what I need and where you could get it. I don’t recall holdin’ a gun to your head and telling you to shoot him.”

“W-Well you didn’t do that  _ exactly _ , b-but-!”

“I don’t even remember threatening you! Did I ever say that I’d kill you if you didn’t off the guy? That I’d bite your head off or somethin’ if it wasn’t him specifically?”

“Well no-“

“That’s right! I didn’t.” It bared its teeth at him with a horrible smile. “Since no one here was forcin’ you, then you can’t blame anyone but _yourself_. Only explanation is you did all this because you **_wanted_** to.”

Seymour froze at the accusation. Then he just found himself screaming, “ _ Now just a moment! _ I didn’t want to do it! I never wanted to do it!”

“Sure you did! Why would you go through with it if you didn’t want to?”

“B-Because- Because-” He trailed off, but then picked up his head again, “But- B-But wait, I didn’t kill him! I-It was an accident! Otherwise I woulda never-”

“You ‘woulda never’ what? Chopped him up? Don’t give me that bullshit kid. I don’t even get why we’re arguin’, I ain’t a cop! I’m not interrogating you! I know you killed him, might as well own up to it to yourself. You wanted him dead, so you  _ killed him. _ ”

“I  **_didn’t_ ** -”

“Fine you didn’t kill him, you  _ watched him die  _ and you did  _ nothing _ . So in my book, you killed him.”

Seymour didn’t know what to think, he knew that this  _ thing _ was right but-

“No. No  **_I didn’t want to do it_ ** !” He screamed as he ran away from Twoey. “I didn’t want to kill him!” He screamed once again as he threw open the door to the basement and ran down the stairs.  **_“I didn’t want to kill him!”_ **

Of course, Seymour didn’t stop yelling that for a while.

And once he tired of yelling, he couldn’t bring himself to go to bed.

Because of course he didn’t  _ want _ to kill Orin, that would make him a monster!

He didn’t  _ want _ to kill Orin.

...Right?


End file.
